1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to communication devices and messaging, and more particularly to user interface techniques for use providing a presentation for the composition of messages having size limitations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, wireless communication devices which operate in wireless communication networks have many capabilities, which may include a wireless messaging capability. Wireless messaging may include text messaging, such as short message service (SMS) messaging, multimedia messaging service (MMS) messaging, electronic-mail (e-mail) messaging, instant messaging, as a few examples.
Some of these types of messaging capabilities, such as SMS messaging, may have limitations on the number of characters permitted in each message, and/or limitations on the number of characters permitted in each message segment utilized to construct a message, and/or limitations on the number of messages segments utilized to construct a message. In some environments, it may be preferable for the user of the wireless communication device to be informed of such limitations during composition of a message (e.g. for reasons of cost).
What are needed are advantageous methods and apparatus for use in a wireless communication device for processing such messages, including methods and apparatus for use in providing presentations for the composition of such messages.